


Why the hell am I here again?

by uncle_ampora_cest



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_ampora_cest/pseuds/uncle_ampora_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason originally went to see Nico to talk about what Tartarus was like, and figure out what Annabeth and Percy may be going through, but that quickly turns into some good hard fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the hell am I here again?

Nico didn't know how he wound up like this. He was sitting nude on Jason Grace's bed, wrapped up like a Christmas present and sporting a raging boner. Well... Yeah he knew how. Jason had wanted to know more about what was going on in the underworld (mainly Tartarus), one thing led to another and there they were. Jason looked about half as flustered as Nico was. He was shirtless, his abs looking as perfect as usual. Why Piper had yet to tap that was beyond Nico. He looked up at Jason pleadingly. He would reach out to him, but his hands were bound behind his back. Finally Jason got on the bed next to Nico, kissing him softly, too softly for the younger boy's liking. He pressed himself against Jason as best as he could, considering their position.

Jason got the message apparently and kissed him harder, starting to push him down. Nico eagerly complied. Fuck he was horny. And jason was being to gentle for his liking.

"Im not made of glass y'know..." He growled, although it held a lot less bite than he intended. Jason laughed quietly.

"I know. I just think it's cute to see you all squirmy like this" he said. Nico's blush got darker if possible.

"Shut up..." He muttered, turning away. Jason chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against Nico's lips. Nico rolled his eyes, trying to see if he could slip out of his binding. No dice. He whined. "Take you're fucking clothes off or I will leave" he threatened. Jason laughed again. Asshole. 

"But you're honestly fucking adorable when you're like this" the blonde replied, pressing a couple kisses to Nico's neck. Nico groaned. He had a feeling it would take this direction. 

"Please..." he muttered, barely above a whisper. 

"Pardon?" Jason asked, although judging by the look on his face, he knew exactly what he had said. 

"Please!" Nico almost shouted. 

"Please what?" Fuck. 

"Please... Just fuck me already... I need it" well now that Nico was humiliated... 

"Only if you call me daddy" Oh gods this is to much. Nico squirmed more, getting more and more frustrated. 

"D-daddy please... I need you..." he begged pitifully. Jason finally looked satisfied. 

"Good boy" he said, flipping Nico onto his stomach and untying him. Nico breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled to himself when he heard the sound of Jason undressing and lifted his hips a little, offering himself to the other. Jason smirked, grinding against Nico and groping his ass shamelessly. Nico let out a soft moan, his hands clenching into fists. Jason dragged a couple fingers over Nico's lips. "Suck 'me" he said, and Nico eagerly complied, taking his fingers in his mouth and sucking them lightly. Jason pulled them away from him once they were wet enough. Nico bit his lip, sticking his ass out more. 

"Just fuck me you piece of shit!" He whined. Jason rolled his eyes. 

"Watch the language babe" he said, groping him shamelessly. Nico whined, at this point to desperate to hide it. 

"God... D-daddy please..." He said quietly. Jason finally pressed a finger into him, eliciting a loud cry from the smaller boy. "Fuck! Warn me before you do that" he squeaked. Jason smiled and shrugged, slowly starting to move the finger. Nico was almost in tears, spreading his legs more for Jason. Jason added the second finger, again without warning, thrusting them into Nico without restraint. 

"Gotta make sure you won't be hurt" he said with a shrug. Nico whined. 

"Please... Fuck... I need it... Just hurry the fuck up!" He pleaded. Jason finally shrugged, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up properly. Nico bit his lip in anticipation, letting out a sharp cry as Jason pressed in. He was shaking slightly, trying to adjust to the feeling. He groped around until he found a pillow and buried his face in it. 

"Tsk... If you're bad I'll just tie you up and leave you here" Jason threatened, pulling out about half way before thrusting back in. Nico cried out, arching his back. 

"Fuck... Fuck that's so good..." He moaned, spreading his legs more for him. Jason repeated what he had done earlier, keeping his pace fast. This of course, ripped moans and cries and screams of Jason's name and pleading 'daddy more I need it...' 'Oh gods please you're so big don't stop' as well as Jason forcing Nico to degrade himself. 

"What are you?” He asked, thrusting against his sweet spot, eliciting a cry from the smaller boy. 

“I- I’m daddy’s dirty little slut…” He panted, gripping at the sheets. He was enjoying this way to much to care how damn degrading this whole thing was. Jason smirked, thrusting harder. 

“Damn right… God I just love it when you scream for me” He purred, running his hands down Nico’s slender frame, causing the other to shiver.  
“Daddy… I’m close…” He whined, burying his face in the mattress. Jason smiled.

“Then cum for me” He ordered, reaching around him to stroke his cock. Nico whimpered quietly before letting out a cry of Jason’s name as he came. Jason grunted as he quickly hit his own orgasm. He pulled out as he caught his breath. Nico flopped down, his whole body shaking. He felt like every nerve ending in his body was alight. 

“Fuck…” He breathed, closing his eyes. Jason grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. Nico looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. “What are you-“

“Just shut up and let me cuddle you” Jason cut him off, nuzzling the back of his neck. Nico just smiled, nodding. They dozed off together, as Leo ran off to tell the others what he had just heard.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a surprisingly long time to write :0 So yeah tell me what you think so I can keep writing for you lovely people uwu


End file.
